MiniUs
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: Mike and Harvey get some surprising news. This is a slash and a mpreg story. This story is rewriten with the help of a beta. Please reread.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except for Dr. Angie Connery. This is an mpreg story. Read at your own risk. I would like to thank my beta. She has turned this story from the way it was before to the great way it is now.

_**Chapter One**_

Harvey woke up that morning, reaching his arm over to where Mike usually lay in bed but instead of the warm puppy-dog associate, there was a quickly cooling space and the unmistakable sound of retching from the bathroom.

"Mike?" Harvey called in concern, walking to the bathroom doorway. Mike was sitting there, praying to the porcelain god and when he seemed to finally stop hacking and spluttering, he dropped to the floor with a moan. His blonde hair was messy from sleep and his pale face was tinged red from the exertion of vomiting.

"Uh why do I have to get sick again?" Mike said, pressing his head to the cool tiles, a small comfort for his sore head. Harvey walked over and felt his forehead, he wasn't warm, but you definitely don't fake vomiting to this degree, especially since Mike had been like this for four days.

"Um Mike I think you should go to the doctor today," Harvey suggested, helping his boyfriend sit up and wash his mouth out with water and mouthwash before trying to make it back to the bedroom.

"Really? I don't think it's _that_ serious," Mike tried but Harvey knew Mike would try to avoid going to see a doctor if he could.

"Yes really, you've been like this for a while and something might be wrong. Look, I'll even go with you if it makes you feel better," Harvey offered and Mike leant into Harvey's side, kissing his neck in an display of affection that was not really very normal in this situation where Mike was hacking up his spleen just a moment ago.

"Thank you Harvey," Mike said, and he continued kissing along Harvey's neck, moving to sit on Harvey's lap but Harvey stopped him.

"Woah, hold on there, Mr. Libido. After the appointment. Let me go and call the doctor and call Ray over to pick us up," Harvey said, getting his phone and kissing Mike on the lips when he saw Mike pouting. Mike brightened up a little and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go and change," Mike said, walking over to the wardrobe, intentionally swaying his hips provocatively as he went. Harvey bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons before he remembered that he'd put clothes out for them that night in accordance with his normal nightly routine.

"I already laid clothes out on the bed for you Mike," Harvey said, getting up and getting the phone.

"Thanks Harvey. I really hope the doctor can get me to stop throwing up," Mike said to Harvey but mumbled the other half, only really intending himself to hear it but Harvey heard it anyway.

"Me too Mike, but let's just hope that everything is ok," Harvey said, finding the phone on the kitchen counter, going through his cell to find the numbers. "Hello, I need to make an opponent for Mike Ross. Vomiting and headaches…Yes today at 9:30 is fine. Thank you." Harvey hung up the phone on the receptionist and dialed Ray's number, "Hey Ray I need you to pick me and Mike up and take us to the doctor. Appointment is at 9:30….Thanks Ray."

Harvey hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom, seeing Mike getting dressed at an abnormally slow pace, wincing whenever he moved in a way that would require any abdominal muscles. Harvey added that to his mental list of symptoms and called for Mike.

"Hey Mike get a move on. Your appointment is at 9:30," Harvey said, grabbing his clothes and getting changed quickly.

"Alright Harvey I am almost done," Mike said, buckling his belt and finishing off on buttoning his shirt, "Ok I'm done. Let's go," Mike finished, grabbing his jacket and his phone as they left the apartment.

"Alright Mike, Ray is out front so let's go to the doctor and see if they can find out what is wrong with you," Harvey said almost absent mindedly as he locked up the apartment.

"Alright Harv," Mike said, leaning into Harvey's side as Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike's waist on the way down to the street.

They got to the hospital quickly and went straight to the front desk and Harvey addressed the woman in the nurse's uniform with curly red hair and she looked very busy.

"Hello, Mike Ross is here," Harvey said and the woman looked at the two of them with a smile, holding the phone to her shoulder.

"Have a seat and a nurse will be with you soon," She said and motioned towards the seats nearby.

"Thank you," Mike said and sat down next to Harvey, leaning into him, feeling very affectionate towards his boyfriend all of a sudden.

"So what next Harvey?" Mike asked quietly, watching the hospital staff bustle around.

"We wait for the nurse to call us back," Harvey said, pulling his phone out to check a text before putting it back in his pocket, watching the hospital staff as well.

"Alright I guess," Mike said. They waited in the room for a couple of minutes, Harvey getting distracted by Mike's near constant fidgeting. Harvey got him to stop for a few minutes by putting an arm around his shoulders but then Mike started kissing Harvey's jaw-line and Harvey had to whisper to him to 'stop that sort of thing in public' but with a smile on his face when Mike whined almost imperceptibly.

"Mike Ross," A male nurse called with a chart in his hand. Harvey and Mike turned and stood up.

"Yes," Harvey answered.

"Come on back," the male nurse answered, motioning to an examination room. Harvey and Mike follow, closing the door behind them. The nurse checks something off on the clipboard before addressing Mike and Harvey.

"Ok, I need you get on the scale so I can get your weight," The nurse said and Mike stood on the scale, suppressing the urge to fidget. "120. Alright, here we go. The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said, checking something off on the clipboard.

"Thank you," Mike said, sitting down on the bed as the nurse left. Harvey paced around the room, watching Mike fidget, his eyes darting around the room.

"Are you ok Mike?" Harvey asked, leaning against the bed next to Mike. The young lawyer's head snapped towards him, pausing for a moment as he processed what he was just asked, as if he hadn't really heard him.

"Yeah I am just worried," Mike admitted, staring at his hand, which were sitting in his lap as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"About what?" Harvey asked. Mike bit his lip thinking for a moment before answering, a nervous look on his face.

"What if it is really serious and they can't help me?" He asked quietly. Harvey put an arm around Mike, pressing his lips to the young man's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Mike there is no reason to think that. We will cross that bridge when it comes along. Alright?" Harvey said, looking Mike in the eyes. The blonde smiled, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Thanks Harvey," Mike said, pulling away when the door to the examination room opened, revealing a woman, a little over 5 feet tall without heels, long red hair done up with a pencil in a makeshift ponytail and stormy blue eyes. She was staring intently at the clipboard in her hands before she looked up at Harvey and Mike with a smile, showing off pearly white teeth and light freckling on her cheeks.

"Alright Boys, I'm Dr. Angie Connery. I hear that you, Mike, have been throwing up lately," She said, clicking her pen and putting it into the front pocket of her lab coat. Harvey nodded.

"Yeah that's right," He said.

"Okay, how long has this been going on?" Dr. Connery asked, pulling out her pen once more.

"For four days," Harvey said, seeing Dr. Connery look at Mike in interest but not that 'Oooh, a hottie' way but in a scientist's 'Flesh eating virus? I'm there' way.

"Okay so it's not that stomach flu that's been going around. Mike, I am going to go and get a nurse and we are going to get some blood from you and see if we can't figure out what is going on, okay?" Dr. Connery asked, waiting until Mike nodded before she left, closing the door behind her. That she needed to draw blood to figure out what it was made Mike a little more nervous than he was before and he was going to start up a conversation with Harvey to calm himself down when the door opened again, revealing Dr. Connery and a female nurse with black hair and olive skin.

"Ok Mike this is Nurse Nellie and she will be taking your blood. I will be back I when the results come back. It should be about 30 minutes after the nurse is done," Dr. Connery said, smiling at the men as she left the room, calling after someone. Mike smiled nervously at the nurse as she smiled at them, unpacking a kit of supplies. She swapped Mike's arm and pulled out a needle and Harvey tried not to wince too visibly at the size of it. Mike didn't really have a problem with the needle but what the blood going into it might tell them.

"Alright Mike. This might sting," Nurse Nellie said putting the needle into Mike's arm. The blonde didn't flinch and resisted the urge to shake his head from the mild dizziness that came with having his blood drawn. When she was done, there were five vials sitting in a stand, marked with his name and a series of numbers he instantly memorized on instinct.

"Very good Mike I will take this to the lab and Dr. Connery will be back with the results," Nurse Nellie said. The men said thank you and she left the room, Harvey sitting on bed next to Mike. He sensed Mike's nervousness and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing a hand up and down his arm as they waited.

"Alright Boys I have the results back," Dr. Connery said as she returned to the examination room. Mike sat up straight and watched the doctor.

"And?" Harvey asked, his grip on Mike's shoulders tightened slightly.

"Well I guess I should say congratulations," Dr. Connery said, looking though the folder on the clipboard. The two men looked bemusedly at each other and then at the doctor.

"What?" Mike asked and Angie smiled at them.

"You're pregnant Michael," she said in a deadpan.

"What?" Harvey said because Mike was in shock, staring at the linoleum floor, trying to process what was just presented to him.

"Michael's pregnant," Dr. Connery repeated and Harvey spluttered for a response.

"But how, he's a guy," Harvey said, his hold on Mike tightening more almost to keep a hold on reality because this world _must _be a dream.

"Well Mr. Specter more and more men can actually get pregnant. It's a mutation that just keeps getting passed on and is becoming more and more common as time goes on," Dr. Connery said, closing the file and placing it on the countertop to put her hands in her pockets.

"How far along am I?" Mike asked, still in a daze from learning that he's with child.

"Well I can't tell you for sure until we do an ultrasound. So if you unbutton your pants and pull them down to just below your waist and pull you shirt up, we can do an ultrasound," Dr. Connery said, pulling over a piece of equipment, the ultrasound machine, from the corner of the room. Mike nodded and turned, sitting up on the table as he tried to unbutton his pants but his hands were shaking slightly from the shock so he stumbled a bit. Harvey took one of Mike's hands as Mike laid back, moving his shirt up a bit.

"So, Mike the gel might be a little cold," Dr. Connery warned, squeezing some of the gel on Mike's stomach. The young man flinched but calmed down a bit.

"You're right it is cold," he said, settling back into the table with one hand behind his head and the other clutching at Harvey's hand like he was drowning and Harvey's hand was a bundle of straws.

"It'll warm up in a bit," Dr. Connery said with a smile, staring at a monitor. "Okay, so by the look of things, I'd say you are about 5 weeks along," she finished, looking at the men, then she frowned and then the frown was replaced by a smile,"Um there actually is more. If you look here you see these two dots," she said, twisting the monitor so Mike and Harvey could see, pointing at two points on the monitor.

"Yeah Doc?" Harvey said.

"Well that means that you boys are expecting twins," Dr. Connery said, enunciating each word carefully and watching their reaction. If Harvey's jaw dropped any further, he'd need to pay damages to China.

"Twins," Harvey said slowly, staring at the monitor, unable to say much more than the one word and that was just repeating the doctor.

"Yep. Twins," Dr. Connery said, putting the equipment away before she handed some tissues to Mike to wipe the gel off. Then she sat down on a stool and allowed Mike to button his pants and sit up properly, Harvey sitting next to them, all the while holding hands.

"Will Mike be okay?" Harvey asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"Yeah, but it would be best for him to go to a specialist because of Michael being male and having twins," Dr. Connery said, taking out some paper, writing something down.

"Is it okay for him to keep working?" Harvey asked, Mike still not really able to talk, his tongue still stuck in his throat as he processed.

"As long as he takes it easy I'd say he can still keep working," Dr. Connery said, finishing off what she was writing, tearing the piece of paper in half and clipping one half of the paper in the folder then handing the other half to Harvey, "This is the name and number of the specialist and the times she can be reached," Dr. Connery added.

"So that means more paperwork than anything else," Harvey confirmed.

"Yep and no heavy lifting," Dr. Connery said, always with that smile like this was the most normal thing in the world while Harvey was looking rather confused and Mike was having an internal panic attack.

"Sometimes Mike rides his bike through the city," Harvey said.

"Well no more of that Michael," Dr. Connery said, giving Mike a look that was supposed to break the tension but he was still staring at the linoleum like it held all the answers of the universe.

"Is there anything else you guys would like to ask before you leave?" Dr. Connery asked and Harvey shook his head.

"No, I think that's it," Harvey answered, getting down from the table and helping Mike, who was slowly getting his ability to function properly back.

"Okay then. You have the number of the doctor and all that. Just take it easy and make an appointment with her in the next week," She said and Harvey nodded, putting an arm around Mike's waist as he led the young man out of the door of the examination room.

"Thank you," Harvey said to the doctor and they walked out the door of the hospital and to the waiting town car outside.

"What should we tell the others Harvey?" Mike asked, having regained the ability to talk around ten minutes ago.

"Well first things first, when we tell them, try not to rub your stomach 'til after they know," Harvey said, eyeing Mike's hand which had been going to rub his stomach every 10-20 seconds.

"Alright, but now that I know there's a baby in here it just feels right to rub it," Mike said a little self-consciously.

"And that's fine Mike but everybody will expect something if you keep rubbing it before you say anything," Harvey said, taking the hand Mike was rubbing his stomach with and kissed it, lacing their fingers together.

"Okay, no rubbing my stomach. Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Well we'll just come right out and tell them," Harvey said.

"Okay then," Mike replied as they pulled up to the firm.

_**At Pearson and Hardman**_

Harvey and Mike entered the building, Harvey going against his 'no-PDA-at-work' rule and keeping his arm locked around Mike's waist and shooting glares at any of the associates that stared. They went straight to Harvey's office, where Harvey was going to be keeping an eye on Mike for a long while. Donna looked up and stood up from her chair, walking into the office after them and closing the door.

"How is Mike, Harvey?" Donna asked and Mike gave them a look that said 'I'm right here'.

"Well we have something to tell everybody," Harvey said, leaning against his desk while Mike walked around and sat down in the desk chair, playing with one of the baseballs on Harvey's desk.

"Well we have some big news," Harvey said, watching Mike, a little concerned that he wasn't talking.

"What sort of news?" Donna asked and Harvey was trying to think of some other way of telling her without just coming out and saying it.

"The same reason why Mike is going to be taking it easy for the next eight months," He replied, saying it more to Mike than Donna because he knew that Mike would try to ignore what he and the doctors were telling him.

"And why is that Harvey?" Donna asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. One of the few times she had no clue what the secret was. Harvey bit his lip and decided that the 'blunt-as-a-brick-to-the-face' way of telling her was really the only way to go.

"Mike is pregnant," Harvey said and Mike smiled a sarcastic smile, holding up his hand in a wave like saying 'Hi'.

"WHAT?" Donna nearly shrieked, covering her mouth. Her face went through a myriad of emotions, ranging from insanely happy to shocked to veeeeery confused.

"And there's more. We're having twins," Harvey said, waiting for her next response.

Then Donna fainted.

_**TBC**_

{I know that this is the first mpreg for Suits and I hope that being said that everybody will like it. This is also my first mpreg so if anybody has any suggestions on how to make it better or on what to write I am open to any ideas. This is also my first slash. Please review. Also since I am not used to writing slash or mare and starting college on Monday the updates my not come every week. I will try and update as often as often as I can. I hope everybody loves or at least likes this story. I am also on Facebook as Gibbsgirl Caffery. Until the next chapter gibbsbabygirl93.}


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is an author's note.

Hey everybody. I wanted to let you all know that I am working on the 2nd chapter. The last part is at my beta now. As soon as my beta gets the last part of the 2nd chapter back to me I will be posting it. I hope to be posting it soon. Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Remember to find me on Facebook as Gibbsgirl Caffery.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. Although if I did, I would so get rid of Louis. I would like to thank my Beta. She has done a world of good to my story.

**At Pearson and Hardman**

Donna opened her eyes and saw Harvey, Jessica and Mike looming over her. She went to get up, assisted by Harvey as she looked at the men after straightening out her clothes.

"Is what you said true Harvey?" She asked, looking for any sign that he was joking or lying.

"Yes Donna it is. Mike is currently 5 weeks pregnant," Harvey told her. She raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and trying to think of something to say in response to the frankly shocking news as Louis and nearly all of the associates chose right then to come and find out what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Louis asked, seeing the disheveled Donna, Jessica standing there with a shocked and bemused look on her face and Harvey and Mike standing there with serious looks on their own faces. Harvey just glared at Louis, which made the man want to go back to his office and crawl under his desk to hide. Harvey replied to Louis's question with a scathing tone.

"Well for starters no one will be giving Mike a hard time for the next 8 months. Second, Louis, no more throwing everything off for Mike to do, and last but not least, nobody will be sending Mike into the file room or asking him to do any lifting at all or they'll answer to me personally," Harvey finished on a shout, making sure that all the associates heard what he said and making it sound as threatening as possible.

Louis and all the other associates gave Harvey and Mike a look that clearly said '_And why not?'_ along with the standard '_Please don't hurt me'_ that came with a dark and threatening Harvey. Mike looked nervous and Harvey, now with a big grin on his face, replied;

"Because, Mike is currently 5 weeks pregnant with twins."

Everybody but Donna and Jessica looked as though their jaws had touched the floor. Louis, the first to compose himself, came up to Mike and surprised everyone by saying;

"Congratulations Mike, and Harvey, I know that you will make a great father," he said, shaking Harvey's hand with an awkward looking smile on his face. Harvey and Mike looked at each other and smiled. Harvey turned back to Louis and replied

"Thanks Louis."

Everybody else ether came up to say congratulations or left and went back to work. Louis, as he left to return to his office, called over his shoulder to everyone still in the vicinity, "Hey everyone drinks on Harvey tonight to celebrate his future fatherhood."

Louis heard Harvey groan and Mike laugh at him.

**At Harvey's and Mike's apartment **

"So Harvey, what time do you think you will be home tonight," Mike asked, glancing at Harvey from where he was on the couch, reading a book about parenting.

Harvey turned around to look at Mike and replied "I don't know, but I hope not too late," he went back to

"So should me and the babies expect to go to bed alone tonight." Mike asked Harvey with tears coming to his eyes.

"No Mike. I will make sure I am home by 10:00, alright." Harvey said, hating to see Mike look at all upset.

"I don't want you to hurry up and get home if you want to stay later," Mike told Harvey, sounding rather put out as he went back to reading.

Harvey knew that Mike didn't want him to hurry up and get home if he didn't want to, but Harvey knew that he wanted to stay home and didn't really want to go out at all.

"Mike I really don't want to go out. I'll go and get everyone one drink and then I will be home," Harvey said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mike's forehead.

"Thanks Harvey. Oh and tomorrow we should call that other doctor and get an appointment with her," Mike said with a smile, feeling instantly better.

"Alright, now before I go do you need anything?" Harvey asked Mike.

"No, not that I can think of." Mike wasn't sure if it was the hormones or what but the thought of Harvey going to a bar with him sitting at home pregnant made him think that Harvey was going to cheat on him.

As if Harvey could read Mikes mind, Harvey came up to Mike, gave him another kiss and told him that all he was going to do was get one drink and then come straight home and told Mike that he and the twins were all he needed to be happy.

"Thanks Harvey. Oh and before I forget we are going to tell grams tomorrow about the twins," Mike said, stretching out on the couch comfortably. Harvey, afraid of what grams was going to think, just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry. Grams is going to be happy for us and as long as me and the twins are going to be safe she won't care that I'm pregnant," Mike said, giving Harvey as reassuring smile and Harvey felt better. As Harvey started walking out the door Mike called to him.

"No matter what you see at the bar remember what is waiting at home for you," Mike called out, half-joking. With that Harvey shut the door and Mike got bored of reading and switched on the TV.

**At the Bar.**

"Here is the future father now." Yelled one of the associates sitting at the bar.

"Well, we thought that you decided to bail on us Harvey," Louis told him.

Harvey just looked at the other associates with a rather fake smile on his face. He didn't want to be there but he might as well just _pretend_ to enjoy himself until he could leave.

"Well," He said, "I knew that I would never hear the end of it till I came with you guys. So here I am."

Donna came over and gave Harvey a hug and told him, "Well we thought that we could make a party out of it and stay at the bar till closing."

Harvey just smiled at everyone and said, "I only came to get one drink and as said at the office buy everyone one drink and them I am going back to my apartment."

Everybody yelled at Harvey saying that this is a party so don't be a downer.

Harvey gave everybody a look and said, "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I have someone at home waiting for me and I prefer not to let them sleep in a king size bed all alone."

As everybody else started to complain Jessica stepped in and said, "It's alright Harvey. I know how Mike must feel being all alone in that apartment."

Everybody that was there from the office just sat and talked until 9:30pm came around and then Harvey told everybody there that he had to leave. Walking out of the bar, Harvey could hear everybody from the office making comments about him leaving early, and as much as Harvey wanted to go back in there and tell them all off once he saw Mike sitting at home, and talking to the babies, Harvey knew that just going home was the best choice he could ever make.

_Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed, the favorites, and the Alerts. You all make my day when I open my email and see all of them. Thanks so much. I am not sure when the next chapter is coming up. With college and my betas schooled, it might take some time for the next chapter. As everybody knows. School comes first. Find me on Facebook as Gibbsgirl Caffery. Until next chapter, Gibbsbabygirl93_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own anything except for the Doctor staff and Mr. Simmonds. Thank you to my Beta (Guitargirl214). She has done a wonderful job with story. **_

**Harvey's and Mike's apartment.**

Harvey opened the door, seeing Mike sprawled out on the couch with a movie playing. The instant Harvey entered the apartment; Mike looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing still sitting on the couch?" Harvey asked, walking over to Mike and kissing him gently on the lips. Mike returned the kiss with a happy hum.

"I was waiting for you Harvey. I didn't want to go to bed till you got home," Mike replied, switching off the TV and getting up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Harvey's waist while Harvey's went around his shoulders as they rocked slowly back and forth, Mike's eyes closing as he relaxed against Harvey's chest.

"Well as sweet as that is Mike, you didn't have to wait up for me," Harvey said, feeling guilty about the exhausted look of his boyfriend.

"Well the babies and I wanted to. So if we are done on that subject can we all please go to bed?" Mike said, looking up at Harvey with a lazy smile and Harvey nodded, pressing a kiss to Mike's head.

"Sure that's fine by me Mike. Oh and by the way make sure that you get up a little earlier tomorrow so that way, if you get sick, maybe we can still get to work on time," Harvey said, being tugged to the bedroom by Mike who was already dressed in a pair of track pants and one of Harvey's a-bit-too-big-for-Mike T-shirts.

"Sure I can do that. You do know Harvey that we are going to have to start thinking about what we are going to do after the babies are born," Mike said, sitting on the bed, pulling his left knee up to his chest to rest his chin on while they talked.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Mike," Harvey said, changing out of his suit and into a pair of pajama pants and a deep red Henley.

"I'm talking about whether we're going to get a nanny, or send them to daycare, or one of us becomes a stay-at-home dad Harvey, and what the twins are going to call us," Mike rambled, cutting off when Harvey pressed a kiss to his lips. He let out a happy hum and shut up long enough for Harvey to speak.

"First of all Mike, take a deep breath and relax. The babies aren't coming for another 8 months. Second of all it's late so why don't we go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow," Harvey said, standing back up to throw his clothes in the hamper.

"Well what if I don't want to go to sleep?" Mike said and Harvey walked back into the room to see Mike splayed out on the bed in the most provocative position possible. Harvey let a playful smirk creep onto his lips.

"Well than I guess I will have to do something about that than," Harvey said, moving to the bed and crawling over to Mike.

"I guess you will Harvey," Mike replied, wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck and his legs around Harvey's, pulling them close to each other as Harvey drew Mike in for a kiss…

Amongst other things.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harvey woke up the next morning to the sun creeping through the shades of the bedroom window and to sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He rose from the bed, stepping cautiously to the bathroom door and he knocked before opening it to see Mike on the floor, vomiting his guts out. Harvey went to kneel down next to his lover, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got sick?" Harvey asked quietly, moving to run his fingers through Mike's hair.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you Harvey," Mike said, moving his face to Harvey's shoulder, keeping his mouth away from Harvey's clothes.

"I don't care about that, Mike. I want to be there for you. So next time you get sick, I want you to let me know, alright Mike?" Harvey said soothingly, still carding his fingers through Mike's hair.

"Alright Harv," Mike drawled, having become very comfortable leaning against Harvey.

"And what did I tell you about calling me 'Harv'?" Harvey said, his tone suggesting a very light hearted joke but Mike didn't seem to hear that.

"Well since we're dating and having a family together I think that I should be able to give you a nickname. I just happen to want it to be 'Harv'. So are you going to give me a problem with calling you 'Harv'?" Mike snapped, pushing away slightly from Harvey, standing up and washing his mouth out to remove the taste of bile.

"Jeez Mike, first of all, its fine I was just razzing you, and second of all can you please cut down on the attitude, when we are meeting with a client I can't have you giving them attitude," Harvey said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall closest to the door. Mike sighed and wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry Harvey. I didn't mean to be snappy. It's just the hormones going out of whack," Mike said, turning around and leaning against the counter, staring at the tile floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's fine Mike. Just please try to keep it away from the clients and when you think you're going to get all crazy just say that you need to go to the bathroom so you won't freak out in the office in front of a client," Harvey said, waiting for Mike's response before he tried any sort of physical contact. Whenever Mike got in one of these moods, it was best to not touch him unless he initiated it or it would just make matters worse.

"Alright Harvey, I will do that, but only for you," Mike said, walking over to Harvey and wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on Harvey's chest and closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Mike. And just to be clear I am not ashamed of you. I just don't want a client to complain to Jessica and then you get into trouble when we can just avoid it all together," Harvey said, holding Mike close, pressing his lips to Mike's hair, closing his own eyes.

"Well, when you put it that way, I just can't get mad at you. And just to make clear from now on Harvey, when something like this happens just tell me, alright?" Mike asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I think I can to that Mike," Harvey said with a smile. Mike returned it and reached up to kiss Harvey lightly, letting out a happy hum.

"Well why don't we go and get ready for work Mike?" Harvey said, pulling Mike out into the bedroom to start hunting for clothes.

"I couldn't agree with you more Harvey."

/-/-/-/-/-/

**At Pearson and Hardman**

As Mike and Harvey walked hand and hand into the building together, they could see the looks everybody were giving them. Harvey just hoped that nobody would say anything to nasty to Mike.

"Come on Mike, we have a client waiting for us." Harvey said to Mike, walking up the stairs. Mike walked alongside him and Harvey noticed rather quickly that Mike had a look of apprehension on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Harvey asked before they walked through the door, making sure that Mike was okay before they walked in.

"Do you mind Harvey if I just wait down here for the meeting. The looks everybody is giving me…I don't think I could handle a bad client on top of that." Mike said to Harvey. The older man nodded, completely understanding. He didn't want Mike to feel uncomfortable and he knew how stressful those meetings get.

"No problem Mike. Just go over some files for the Waltz and McGraw merger and I'll see you later," Harvey said, leaning in and giving Mike a chaste and all-too-brief kiss on the lips.

"Alright Harvey," Mike said as Harvey walked away and Mike turned to go to his cubicle.

**Upstairs, in Harvey's office**

"Hello Donna, how are you today?" Harvey asked, leaning against the wall of her workspace.

"Fine, Harvey. How is Mike doing?" She asked with a smile and Harvey knew she was actually interested. She cared about Mike like he was her little brother.

"He is doing alright. Hey, could you let me know if anyone gives him a problem down stairs?" Harvey asked quietly.

"Will do," Donna said with a smile and a nod. Harvey returned the smile and entered his office, seeing his client standing and admiring a record from Harvey's shelf.

"Hello Mr. Simmonds," Harvey said and the man turned to greet him with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Specter. I hear congratulations are in order," Mr. Simmonds stated, holding out a hand to shake. Harvey continued smiling, though with a hint of bemusement.

"That they are Mr. Simmonds. How do you know though?" Harvey asked, wondering if the news had really travelled through all of Pearson Hardman's clients.

"My daughter-in-law's sister is Dr. Angie Connery," Mr. Simmonds said, moving to sit down in the chair on the other side of Harvey's desk while Harvey sat in his own leather chair.

"Really? Well if that isn't a coincidence," Harvey stated, glad that the news wasn't circulating to the clients for Mike's sake. The poor man was having trouble with the other associates knowing, let alone all the clientele.

"I would say so. So how is your associate doing?" Mr. Simmonds inquired with genuine interest.

"He's alright. Staying away from clients today since his hormones are out of whack," Harvey said truthfully.

"Yeah I remember those days with my wife. Just a bit of advice Harvey, Don't say anything about him gaining weight and when he complains that he is fat just tell him that he is still just a beautiful as when you first met him," Mr. Simmonds said in that way that says 'Don't even ask why I know that'.

"I will definitely do that, thanks," Harvey said, relieved that the man was so relaxed about this sort of thing.

"No problem," Mr. Simmonds said with a big grin and he seemed to only just remember why he was there in the first place, "So about my case."

/-/-/-/

**Downstairs in Mike's cubicle.**

"Hello is this Mike Ross?" Was what Mike heard as he picked up the phone in his cubicle, he was staring intently at his computer screen, doing some research for the cases he and Harvey were working on.

"Yes who is this?" He answered, still not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"I am Aishling; I am from Pine Grove Nursing Home," the caught Mike's attention and he sat back from the screen, staring at a blank section of wall in his cubicle. "I am calling to tell you that your grandmother had a stroke and passed away this morning. We contacted the funeral home listed in her file. I am so sorry for your loss," she said and she did honestly sound apologetic.

"T-Thank you," Mike said stuttering and hanging up the phone. He covered his mouth with his hand as he attempted not to cry, not noticing Donna until she was right in front of him.

"Hey Mike-…are you ok, sweetie?" Donna asked him, moving around the cubicle wall until she was right next to him, looking at the computer screen and at everything on the desk in case something there was the cause for his current state.

"Could you get Harvey, please?" Mike asked, his voice cutting out a little at the end.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked again, kneeling down next to him and staying quiet to not cause a scene.

"That was the nursing home. My grandmother, she um…she died Donna," Mike said, using both hands to muffle the sobs that managed to escape.

"Oh, Mike. Come with me, we're going to get Harvey," Donna told Mike dragging him up the stairs to Harvey's office.

**Upstairs**

"Mr. Specter, could I see you outside," Donna said, through the intercom and Harvey picked up the phone. Donna knew not to bother him when he met with clients so it was probably urgent and urgent meant 'Mike's in trouble'.

"What is it? I am meeting with a client now, Donna," Harvey said in as pleasant and measured a voice he could, trying not to picture all the horrible things that could have gone wrong in the time since he'd last seen Mike.

"The nursing home called. Mike's grandmother died this morning and he kind of needs you Harvey," Donna said, glancing toward the door of the men's room she'd moved Mike to and put a sign on the door saying 'Closed for maintenance'.

"Of course, Mr. Simmonds I am sorry but we are going to have to reschedule this meeting. Something urgent has come up," Harvey said with an apologetic smile but all he wanted to do was run to Mike and hold him.

"No problem, Mr. Specter. I will call tomorrow to do that," Mr. Simmonds said, leaving the office which allowed Harvey to go outside. Donna directed him to the men's room, opening the door and standing outside, while Harvey entered, seeing Mike sitting on the cold tiled floor with his back to the wall, his cheeks stained with tears as he sobbed. Harvey fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Mike's shuddering frame.

"Hey Mike, it's ok. We'll get through this together," Harvey whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Mike's back.

"She's gone Harvey," Mike choked out, burying his face in Harvey's shoulder.

"I know that it seems bad now but it will get better and don't forget that you have me now," Harvey said, rocking them back and forth.

"But we never got to tell her about the babies Harvey. What about that? She'll never meet them," Mike said, holding onto Harvey like he was his lifeline.

"Yes she will Mike. She will see them every day in their hearts. So why don't we get out of here and go back to the apartment for the rest of the day," Harvey whispered. Mike nodded, wiping his eyes and standing shakily.

"Ok Harvey." And the two of them walk out of the building and try to cope with this loss.

**Hope everybody likes this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite or alert this story. Opening my email and seeing them, truly makes my day. I am proud to tell everyone that I am down to 2 college classes, as I have completed my last 2 this week. I am starting acting and modeling school so that will take up some time. But I will update as often as I can. Find me on Facebook as Gibbsgirl Caffery. **

**Until next chapter, Gibbsbabygirl93.**


	5. Chapter 5 Auther Note

I am sorry but this is not a new chapter. My beta has quit and I am in need of a new beta. If anyone is interest please let me know.

Thanks, Gibbsbabygirl93


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks you to my new beta 1stBonesFan. Hope everybody will like this chapter. I do not own any of the Suits Characters. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot a college work and I went on a study tour to Israel and Jordan with my college. I also lost my interest in the story for a bit. I am going to try a lot harder for the updates to come sooner. **

**Harvey and Mike's Apartment**

"What am I going to do, Harvey?" Mike asked. "My Grams was everything to me. I mean she raised me as her own son."

"I don't know, Mike? But just remember this; I will be here for you no matter what happens. Now why don't you go get some rest and I will go and call the funeral home and see if there is anything left that has to be done."

"Alright Harvey, and can you call the nursing home, and see if there is anything else that I have to do there?"

"Of course Mike. Now, you get some rest and I will make these phone calls." Harvey said, walking out of the room to make the calls.

"Pine Grove Nursing Home, this is Adela speaking. How my I help you?" asked the voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello. I'm Harvey Specter, Mike Ross' boyfriend. I am calling about his grandmother who passed away this morning." Harvey said to her.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" asked the women.

"I am wondering if there is anything else there that Mike has left to do."

"Yes, there is. We will need Mike to come in and clean out his grandmother's room." Adela informed him.

"Alright, is there any certain time that Mike has to be in by?"

"Why yes. The room has to be cleared out by the end of the week. We will be placing another patient in that room by the end of the weekend."

"Great. Mike will be in later today or tomorrow to clean out her room." Harvey told her.

"That will be fine. Please be sure Mike brings in something to put his grandmother things in. Also, have him check in at the receptionist's desk before he starts to go through his grandmother's room."

"I'll have him do that. Thank you for your help."

"No problem, Mr. Specter." Adela said to Harvey as she hung up from their conversation.

Now onto the next phone call.

"Hello. This is Core Funeral Home, Jeff Core speaking. How I may help you?" the voice on the other line said to Harvey.

"Yes, I am Harvey Specter, Mike Ross' boyfriend. You have his grandmother there." Harvey said to the man on the other end of the line.

"Why yes, we do. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked Harvey.

"Yeah, I'm wondering is there anything that Mike has to take care of for the funeral."

"No, there is not. Mikes grandmother took care of everything and her life insurance is enough to pay for the funeral. I will need Mr. Ross to come in the night before the funeral to make sure everything is to his and his grandmother's liking." The funeral home director said to Harvey.

"Of course that will not be a problem. The funeral should be in three days, right?" Harvey asked the other man.

"That's right. The funeral is in three days, so I need Mike to come in to make sure everything is correct in two days."

"Alright, we will see you in two days then."

"Great then I will see the two of you then." The other man said to Harvey.

The two men hung up and Harvey went to make a call to Donna and Jessica.

Looking down at his phone, Harvey wasn't sure whom he should call first. Thinking about who would be the most helpful, he decided to call Donna. After three rings, he heard Donna's voice, filled with undisguised concern.

"Hey Harvey, is everything ok with Mike?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah but I wanted to tell you that the funeral is in three days so could you clear my schedule till after that?" Harvey asked.

"Of course, of course. Oh and do you want me to tell Jessica what is going on?"

"No, that's fine I was planning on calling her after we got off the phone,"

"Alright, Harvey. Take care of Mike and I will come by tomorrow and check in on him," Donna said.

"See you then, Donna,"

"Bye, Harvey," she said as Harvey hung up the phone, dialing Jessica's number.

"Now on to Jessica," Harvey said to himself, holding the phone to his ear.

"Jessica Pearson speaking," Jessica's smooth voice filtered in through the speaker.

"Hey Jessica, its Harvey. I wanted to let you know that Mike's grandmother died. I'd also like to ask if the two of us could take the time off 'til after the funeral that's in three days?" he asked her.

"That's fine, Harvey. Take the rest of the week off. Tell Mike that I am sorry for his loss," she said to Harvey with sincerity.

"I will Jessica and thanks," he said, hanging up the phone and returning to the bedroom.

Back Inside the Bedroom

Starting to wake from his nap, Mike rolled over and saw Harvey looking down at him from his spot on the edge of the couch. Harvey leaned down to kiss Mike gently.

"Have a good nap, babe?" Harvey asked as Mike smiled, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Mike replied. After Harvey helped Mike up so he could cuddle with him, Mike looked over at Harvey and, curling into Harvey's side, asked, "Did the funeral home or the nursing home need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, the nursing home needs us to go in and clean out your grandmother's room, and the funeral home said to come in two days from now to make sure that everything is okay. Jessica gave us the rest of the week off and Donna's coming over later," Harvey said, rubbing his hand up and down Mike's arm.

"Alright, so when are we going to go and clean out her room?"

"Well I told the women at the nursing home that we will be in later today or tomorrow to do it," Harvey replied.

"Well do you think that we could go today and clean out her room? I would feel better knowing that I got everything out of there that is really important to me," Mike said, looking up at him.

"As long as you feel up to it, we can do it today. Do you want me to ask Donna to come with us?" he asked.

"Um, do you think she or you would mind if just we went to clean out her room? I would feel better knowing that, if I do get a little crazy, it would just be you seeing me." Mike asked Harvey.

Harvey looked over at Mike and while he wiped away his tears, he said to him, "No Mike that's fine with me. The two of us will go and clean out her room and then we will go out for dinner. How does that sound?"

Mike smiled up at Harvey and replied, "I would really like that Harvey."

At Pine Grove Nursing Home

Harvey and Mike entered the nursing home and approached the front desk, Harvey carrying an empty box to put the stuff they were keeping in while Mike stood next to him.

"Hello. How can I help you gentleman today?" The lady asked them.

Harvey looked at her and said, "We are here to clean out Mrs. Ross' room."

The woman at the front desk just looked at them and asked, "Are you her grandsons?"

As Harvey started to reply, Mike cut in and said, "Yes, we are. Can you please let us clean her room now?"

The woman at the front desk just waved them through, continuing to stare at them.

Inside Grams Room

"Alright Mike, you can do this and I am right by your side." Harvey said gently.

"Thanks Harvey. So I guess we need to start this." he said, looking around the room as if he didn't know where to start.

"Remember, Mike, I am here to help you through this."

"Thanks. It's weird doing this. I always hoped I wouldn't have to."

"Every man hopes for that, Mike. Just take a breather, alright, and remember the twins need you to remain calm."

"I know, Harvey. It's just hard to do that sometimes."

"I know I keep saying it, but I am here for you no matter what. We will get through this together."

"That makes me feel better Harvey."

"Good, so I guess we should get started."

"So why did you tell the women at the front desk that we are both her grandsons?" Harvey asked.

"Because we are both her grandsons, Harvey. Grams even asked me when we were going to get married so she could tell everybody that you are her grandson-in-law. She was so happy that we got together and started dating. She loved you Harvey. You were her grandson." Mike said to Harvey.

Harvey looked at Mike, smile on his lips and just said "Thanks, Mike."

Walking out of the nursing home Harvey looked over and said, "So where do you want to get dinner at Mike."

"Um, what about Sam's Pizza?" he asked Harvey.

"Sure, do want anything special on your pizza?" Harvey asked.

Mike looked over at Harvey with a big smile on his face and said, "With pickles, ham, mushroom and pineapples please."

With a look of disgust on his face, Harvey said "Sure Babe, whatever you want. But, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my own pizza."

Mike looked at Harvey with a sad look on his face said "Sure that's fine, but Harvey, if you want I can just eat whatever pizza you want to get."

"No, Mike, its fine. I'll get what I want on one pizza and you can get what you want on the other pizza. Now if you'll excuse me I will go and order." Harvey said to Mike, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know, this is really good pizza Harvey. You should try some." Mike said with some sauce on his chin.

Harvey looked over at Mike with a grin on his face and said, "No, Mike, I'll take your word for it. But you do have some sauce on your face."

"WHAT? That's what the smile on your face is for!" Mike started to yell.

"Calm down, Mike. I just think you look cute with the sauce on your chin." Harvey said, starting to get worried with the way Mike was acting

Mike looked over at Harvey with this look in his eyes and said. "Well then I think you will look cute with sauce on your nose."

"What?" Harvey started to say as Mike reached over and splashed some sauce on Harvey's nose.

"Now it's on." Harvey said as he started a food fight with Mike.

"Well now we have a mess to clean up." Mike said, looking over at Harvey.

"You think so, Mike? I thought we would just leave it the way it is." Harvey said sarcastically, looking at Mike with an 'ain't that common sense' face.

"Well I guess we should get to it then cause I want to take a relaxing bath tonight and I don't want to take it alone." Mike replied seductively to Harvey.

Harvey looked over at Mike with a look on his face, jumped off the couch, pulling Mike with him and said, "Well let's get to it then."

The Next Morning

As Mike shot up from the bed, Harvey looked over at Mike and asked him "What's wrong, Mike?"

"We forgot to call the other doctor yesterday," he said with a look of concern on his face.

Harvey leaned over to Mike, started to rub his back and said, "Don't worry. I will go and call the other Doctor right now," getting up to get the phone and the other doctor's card.

Coming back into their room with the doctor's card and phone in his hand, Harvey sat back down on the bed and started to call the doctor's office.

"This is Dr. Flemington's office," the voice on the other line said.

"Yes, my name is Harvey Specter; I am calling to make a new patient appointment for my boyfriend, Michael Ross," Harvey said to the other voice.

"Alright, when do you want the appointment to be?"

"Well, when do you have an opening?" Harvey asked.

"I have an appointment open for tonight at 5:30pm. Will that be alright?" The other voice asked.

"That will be great," Harvey replied.

"Great, make sure Mr. Ross brings his insurance card."

"Mike will do that. See you tonight," Harvey said.

"Great," replied the receptionist.

When Harvey hung up the phone, Mike asked, "What do I have to bring to the appointment."

"They need you to bring your insurance card with you, as well as yourself." Harvey said to Mike with a trace of a smile coming onto his lips.

"I think I can handle that." Mike said to Harvey.

"Well we have the whole morning and afternoon to do whatever we want," Harvey said to Mike with a soft look coming onto his face.

"I want to have a lazy day at home, watch TV and have nothing to do with work," Mike said with a hopeful look on his face.

Harvey, seeing the look on Mike's face, said to him, "Sure we can do a lazy day at home, Mike."

When Mike puts a huge smile on his face, Harvey knew he made the best decision any man could make for their pregnant boyfriend: a relaxing day at home.

**Don't forget to find me on Facebook as Gibbsgirl Caffery. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own the Suit Characters. Thanks to my beta reader 1stBonesFan for her help on this chapter. **_

**At the Doctors office**

As Mike and Harvey walked into the doctor's office, Harvey saw the way the other people were looking at Mike. Together they walked up to the check-in window and Harvey said, "Mike Ross is here for his appointment with Dr. Flemington."

The receptionist looked up and replied, "I need Mr. Ross to fill out these forms and I'll need to make a copy of his insurance card." She then handed them a clipboard with the several papers on it.

Harvey took the clipboard from her and, together, Harvey and Mike went and sat down on one of the couches. Handing Mike the clipboard, Harvey noticed Mike looking nervously around the room and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Mike looked at him with a look of fear in his eyes. "I'm worried about what everybody here is thinking."

"Well don't you worry about what these other people think. If they have a problem with us, they can kiss our asses. You should only be thinking about yourself and the twins," Harvey said to Mike as he put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his lips.

Mike looked at Harvey with tears in his eyes and replied, "Thanks Harv. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem puppy," Harvey replied with a smile on his face.

Mike looked over at Harvey, narrowed his eyes and replied "What have I told you about calling me puppy."

"Well," Harvey said, with a smile on his face and laughing, "since you call me 'Harv', I get to call you 'puppy'."

Mike just looked at Harvey and before he got a chance to reply, a nurse was calling them back.

**Back in the room**

"Well Mr. Ross, if you could please sit on the table we can get started," The nurse said to them.

"Sure," Mike said, starting to get very nervous.

While getting the equipment ready, the nurse said to Mike, "Alright, to get started, I will take your vitals and then the doctor will be in to complete the rest of your exam. Now, I know that you had an ultrasound at your other doctor's office, but Dr. Flemington might want to do another one today. So, why don't we get started and then I can send the doctor in," she said to Mike, getting the blood pressure cup out.

After the nurse had finished up, she set a medical gown and a privacy blanket on the exam table with instructions for Mike to remove all his clothing and change into the gown. Once she left, Harvey leaned over, kissed Mike on the lips and said, "See, Babe? Your blood pressure is fine so you can take a deep breath and relax."

"I guess you're right, Harvey. But what happens if, when the doctor does an ultrasound, he finds that all the stress from Grams' death has caused some sort of damage to the twins?" Mike asked with a look of worry in his eyes as he started to change into the medical gown.

With a small smile on his lips, Harvey said to Mike, "Just relax, Mike. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Alright, but as soon as we leave here I want some Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream," Mike replied.

"Sure," Harvey said to Mike. Just then, the doctor knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Well, Mr. Ross," the doctor started to say as she read his file.

"Please, call me Mike," he interrupted.

The doctor looked up and smiled at Mike as she replied, "Sure thing." She then looked pointedly at Harvey and asked, "And you are…?"

"Harvey Specter; proud father and Mike's partner," Harvey answered with a smile as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Well gentlemen, I am Dr. Maya Flemington and today I'll be doing an internal exam and an ultrasound. Mike, I don't know your feelings about your partner being in the room when we give you the internal exam, so I must ask you…do you want Harvey to step out of the room during the exam?"

"No! Of course not! Harvey can be in the room for the whole exam!" Mike replied with an attitude.

The doctor just looked at Mike and said, "I didn't mean to offend you, but I had to ask. I have seen a lot of people who wished to have that part done in private, so I just needed to find out what your wishes were in regards to your privacy."

"That's fine. I'm sorry, I just…get mad sometimes," Mike replied contritely.

The doctor smiled at Mike and said, "I understand, Mike. I work with pregnant men and women all day. I'm used to it by now. Now, if both of you men are ready, we can get started."

"Well, everything seems ok internally. Now I want to do an ultrasound to see how the babies are doing. So Mike, if you'll pull up your gown and place the blanket across your lap, we can the ultrasound started."

As Mike lay there, Harvey gripped his hand as, together, they watched the screen intently, waiting for the image of their twins appear.

"Now as I read in your file, Mike, it says you are expecting twins. Your first ultrasound was correct. If you look here, you can see that there are clearly two separate embryos on the screen. I can even get you some new prints to take home with you." The doctor took a few minutes to take a few measurements and to get a couple screen-prints saved to print out at the front desk and then said, "Everything looks fine, but I still want you to take it easy, Mike. Being a male and pregnant with twins, your risk for a miscarriage and other problems are much higher. Therefore, and I stress this, take it very easy! I also want you to come back for another visit in two weeks and we will continue to see you back here every two weeks after that unless problems arise. Before you leave, I'll have my assistant, Maria, give you some informational pamphlets for the both of you to read over. I think they will help prepare you and answer some of the questions you may start having about what you can expect throughout your pregnancy and the changes your body will be going through, especially in the first trimester. As your pregnancy progresses, we will be sending you home with more reading material to help you understand what is coming next for you. Do either of you have any questions I can answer now or is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen?" the doctor asked.

"No, I think we're good." Mike said, looking to Harvey to see if he had anything to say. Harvey just smiled and shook his head.

The doctor smiled at Mike while giving him a paper towel to wipe the gel off his stomach. "Well then, if that's all, I will go and get these prints made for you gentlemen while Mike gets dressed. I will meet you out at the check-out desk when you are done." The doctor said to them, walking out of the room.

"Thank you, doctor," Harvey called out to her.

"Well, Mike, get dressed before Maria comes in with those pamphlets and then we can go check-out and schedule another appointment for you."

As Mike jumped off the table, he looked over at Harvey and asked, "Are you going to be able to come with me to my next doctor's appointment?"

"Of course I'll come with you. There is no place that I'd rather be. I'll tell Donna to rearrange my schedule if I have to, to be able to be at every appointment with you. Don't worry, Mike. Everything will work out," Harvey said and he wrapped his arms around Mike once he had finished dressing. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mike replied before kissing Harvey gently. At that moment, they heard a soft knock on the door so they separated and let Maria know it was safe to enter the room. She handed Mike the reading material and left, telling them to have a nice afternoon. They left the exam room and headed to the check-out counter to schedule their next appointment and get the new pictures of their babies.

As Harvey and Mike left the doctor's office, they walked hand-in-hand to the car with new pictures of their twins, a handful of reading material and a new appointment. After Harvey got Mike in the car, he pulled his phone out to call Donna, on the third ring she picked up. "Hey Harvey, how's Mike and the babies?"

"They're both fine. Mike needs to take it easy because the risks of miscarriage and other problems are a lot higher since he's a male. Other than that, the doctor said he and the twins are fine. The real reason I am calling is because in two weeks from now at 2:30, Mike has another doctor's appointment and I want to be there, so I need you to check my schedule and make sure that from 2:00 to 4:00 my schedule stays clear," Harvey said to Donna

"Will do, Harvey, and keep the puppy and the mini puppies safe," Donna ordered.

"Don't worry about that, Donna. I would never let anything happen to any of them," Harvey replied while watching Mike as he dozed in the seat next to him.

"I know, Harvey, but I'm still gonna worry about them. Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight, Donna."

"Hey, Mike. Wake up. We're back at the condo," Harvey said, gently waking the younger man.

"Did you stop for my ice cream?" Mike asked, getting out of the car.

Smiling at Mike, Harvey replied, "Yes, Mike. I got you your ice cream. Now if we can get up stairs we can eat the ice cream in bed before we go to sleep."

"Oh, Harvey, I love you!" Mike replied getting all excited.

Then together they walked up to their condominium holding hands with the biggest smiles on their faces. Harvey's smile was the happiest one anybody had seen on his face in a long time.

_**Hope you all like the chapter. I wanted to get a new chapter up so quickly, since I had made you all wait for the last chapter. The next chapter probably won't come till after March 6.I have 3 4 page papers due and 4 test to take, as well as my Seeing Eye puppy is going back to the Seeing Eye for her final training. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Gibbsbabygirl93 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chapter to Mini Us. Thanks to my Beta 1stBonesFan for her help with this story. Hope you all like it.**_

**Chapter 6**

**The morning of the funeral**

Harvey sat on the bed, gently trying to wake Mike up. "Hey puppy, come on. Wake up. It's time to start getting ready. Come on, Mike. Get up."

Mike rolled over, looking at Harvey with sleepy eyes, and the sight punched Harvey in the stomach. "Why are you waking me up, Harvey? Can't I have 10 more minutes of sleep?"

"Sorry, no can do Puppy. I let you sleep in as long as I could, but now you have to get up. If you get up now, we can go out for breakfast before we go to the funeral home. Now get up and get dressed," Harvey said, helping Mike off the bed while kissing him.

When Mike got out of bed, he looked over at Harvey and said to him, "You know, I wouldn't be this tired if you let me get to bed at a decent hour last night."

"Well it's not like you were complaining," Harvey replied with a grin. "Now come on, get dressed so we can go for breakfast," Harvey said, pushing Mike into the bathroom.

When Mike finally emerged from the bathroom, ready to go, Harvey grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Walking out of the condo and into the elevator, Mike asked, "Do we really have to have Ray drive us for breakfast?"

Harvey looked at Mike, a smile slowly appearing on his face, and started to laugh. Stepping out of the elevator, he said, "No, Mike. I'm driving. Now get in the car."

"Alright Harv, and in case you were wondering, I want chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"Sure thing, Puppy, now would you please get in the car?" Shutting the door behind Mike once he finally got in the car, Harvey walked around to his own door with a smile on his face.

After Harvey was in and had the car started up, he looked over at Mike and asked, "Hey Mike, do you want to go to Suisse Diner or Kinglet Diner for your pancakes?"

"Hmm, I want to go to Kinglet Diner. They put whipped cream on them and that is what the babies want right now," Mike replied as they pulled out onto the road.

Driving just outside the city to take Mike to the diner of his choice is the type of person that Harvey has now become. Not that he minds, but if any of his colleagues were to hear that he does things like this for Mike, the comments would never end.

"Welcome to Kinglet Diner. Will it be just the two of you?" the hostess asked Mike and Harvey.

"Yes."

"Would you guys like a table or a booth?"

"A booth please," replied Mike

"Well then, if you will please just follow me. Here you go. Our specials for today are Eggs Benedict and Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Can I start you gentleman off with something to drink?"

Harvey looked at the waitress and said to her, "Yes, I will take a cup of regular coffee and the other gentleman will take a cup of decaf coffee."

"Alright, I will get that for you right away." When the waitress left the table, Harvey took Mike's hand in his. With a gentle look on his face, he asked Mike "Do you know what you are getting yet?"

"Yeah. I want Chocolate Chip Pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, two scrambled eggs and a ham steak," Mike said, taking a breather at the end.

"That all?" Harvey replied with a laugh.

"Yes. What? Why are you laughing at me? You think I eat too much. That's really nice, Harvey. I see. You're just worried about how other people might be looking at you." Mike said to Harvey with tears coming into his eyes.

"Mike calm down. I am not worried about that with you. I was just making a joke. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Ok Harvey. I'm sorry too. I just want to get our food and get out of here."

"Sure Mike. Let's just wave down the waitress and order."

Walking together out of the diner, Harvey opened the car door for Mike and then walked around the other side, got in and started to drive back into the city.

Looking over at Harvey, Mike said to him, "You know I never really said thank you for being here with me through everything. Between the pregnancy and my grandmother, most boyfriends would have taken off, but you stuck around and that means a lot to me Harvey. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, you mean a lot to me Mike and in case you forgot, I am no ordinary boyfriend. Now, is there anything you need before we head to the funeral home?" Harvey asked Mike.

"No, I think I'm ok. I just really want this to be over with. I know that might sound rude, but, I mean, this was the woman who raised me and now she is gone, missing out on so much of my life. I mean if it was not for her I would have quite a long time ago, but she made me promise to stay. If not for her, you and I would never have met, never would have begun to date and would not be expecting these two little miracles right now. I would not be living this life right now if not for her, and now she's gone. What am I going to do Harvey?" Mike asks Harvey with tears starting to run down his face.

"Well, for starters you take a deep breath. I will not let you go through this alone. Second, would your grandmother want you to be crying like this? We should be remembering your grandmother for all the things she did, and how she would want us to go on. Now I want you to get all the crying out of your system, because I know Grams would not want you to be crying like this at her funeral." Harvey said to Mike.

"Thank you Harvey, for everything. Hey, Harvey? If it is alright with you, I think that if one of the twins is a girl I'd like to name her after Grams. After everything she did for me, I feel like that is the least I could do. You can choose the other baby's name but I really want, if we have a girl to name her after Grams," said Mike.

"Of course, Mike. If we have a girl, we will name her Mary Anne after Grams and for the other name, I think if we have another girl, we should name her Hailey Sue. What do you think?" Harvey asked.

"I love it. If we have two boys we should name them Henry Caleb and Mason Levi." Mike replied.

Harvey looked over at Mike and said "I love it, and if we have one of each we will name them Mary Anne and Henry Caleb." Pulling into the funeral home Harvey got out of the car, walked over to the other side and opened the door for Mike to get out.

Stepping out of the car and walking into the funeral home with Harvey, Mike asked him, "After the funeral, can we tell Donna the names that we've decided on?"

"Of course we can. If you want after the funeral we can either tell just Donna or we can tell everybody."

"I think we should go ahead and tell everybody."

As they walked in Harvey saw the tears come into Mike's eyes. Pulling the arm around his shoulder even tighter around Mike, he whispered in his ear, "Remember how Grams would want you to be remembering her. Would she want you to crying right now? Take a deep breath and never forget that I am with you every step of the way. No matter what we have to face, Mike, never forget that I will always be with you till the end." Harvey said to Mike, placing a kiss to his temple.

"I know Harvey."

Harvey was surprised to see so many employees from the firm at the funeral. Without them, the funeral would have only been Mike, Harvey, Donna, Jessica and a couple of Grams' nurses. But he was glad that the firm was there. He also knew how much it meant to Mike, people who had hated him, maybe still do, at least cared enough to come to pay their respects to the woman who raised Mike. Keeping his arm around him, Harvey could feel when Mike would start to shake.

When the Minister stood up and asked if everybody would please bow their heads in a last prayer, Harvey knew this was when Mike was going to start crying. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket he handed it to Mike, and, just as he thought, Mike started to cry.

After the funeral, everybody went to a lounge that Jessica had reserved for them. After everybody had arrived, had drinks, some food and was starting to socialize, Harvey tapped his glass and said to everyone, "I now that most everybody here never knew Mrs. Ross, but it means a lot to Mike and me that you all came. Now there is another announcement that Mike and I have to make. It has nothing to do with today, but we came up with the names for the twins and I know that there are certain people here who would like to know what names we picked out. So, Mike, would you like to tell them?" Harvey asked Mike.

"Yeah, Harvey, I would. Alright everybody, the names of the twins will be, if we have one boy and one girl, Henry Caleb and Mary Anne. If we have two boys the names will be Henry Caleb and Mason Levi, and if the twins are girls their names will be Hailey Sue and Mary Anne," Mike said with a smile coming onto his lips.

Donna got up off her seat walked over to them and gave both Mike and Harvey a hug and letting them know how much she loved the names they had chosen. Everyone else was quick to follow her lead.

Mike knew that he was going to be ok. As long as Harvey was there for him, he would be ok and together they could get through anything.

**Well what did you think? Yes I named the twins. Hope everyone like the names. I have a lot of school work coming up and another vacation. I will get the chapter up as soon as I can. Find me on Facebook as Gibbsgirl Caffery. Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait. Had school, work, and life is just crazy. I am trying to write another chapter. My goal is for it to be done by OCT. 20. I don't own Suits.**_

**23 weeks**

Walking into the doctor's office for their appointment, Harvey could see the excitement in Mike's eyes as he kept his free hand on his growing belly. Today is the day they would be able to see what the twins will look like on the ultrasound and find out what they are having, if they wanted to. After the two of them signed in, they went to sit down.

Harvey could see that Mike was nervous. Trying to calm Mike down, he said to him "You know, Mike, we never decided on whether we would find out the sexes of the twins."

Starting to calm down, Mike looked over at Harvey and said to him "Yeah, I know. It would probably make life easier if we found out the sex of the twins, you know for painting the nursery and stuff. But a part of me really wants to wait till their born to find out the sex, one last surprise. So putting it that way, I don't care if we wait till their born, or find out today."

A part of Harvey really wants to know whether they are having twin boys, girls, or one of each. But Harvey could also see that Mike really wants to wait. So Harvey decided to make Mike happy. "You know what, Mike? I think waiting till they are born to find out what sex they are sounds great. I mean we can paint the nursery a neutral color, and the crib sheets and blankets can be neutral as well. Then when they are born we can go and add things to the room, buy more clothes, and anything else we are going to wait for till after they are born."

"Really, Harvey? You don't mind waiting?" After seeing that big smile come onto Mike's face, Harvey knew that he made the right choice.

"Mike Ross." The nurse standing at the door called out to the waiting room.

"It's great to see you again Mike." Dr. Flemington said as she stepped into the room shortly after the nurse had left after taking Mike's vitals and giving him a gown to change into.

"Good to see you, too." Mike said.

"Now, I understand that you have been experiencing some cramping lately, Mike." Dr. Flemington said.

"Yeah, I mean I am sitting at my cubical all day with my stomach pressed up against it, so I just figured that it was because of that." Mike said to the doctor.

"That wouldn't cause it Mike, but I do want you to stop doing that. If the cramping continues you may have to take an early paternity leave. I know you won't like that, but being at work might just be too much. You got to remember Mike, that you are a man, not a woman. So the pregnancy is going to be much different. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" Dr. Flemington asked Mike.

"No, just the normal everyday stuff." Mike said.

"Alright, well I am going to start with the internal exam, and then do an ultrasound. So if you are ready we can begin." Dr. Flemington said.

"Sure let's get this show on the road." Mike said to her as he put his feet on the stirrups and grabbed Harvey's hand.

"Well everything looks good. You can put your feet down Mike. Now you know the drill." Dr. Flemington said to Mike.

"Yeah, I do." Mike said. As he lifts the gown up, Dr. Flemington puts a blanket own him, to cover him up and puts the gel on his stomach.

"Alright, well, here are your twins. Do you boys want to know what you are having?" Dr. Flemington asked as two small images appeared on the screen.

"No, we want to wait till they're born." Mike said to the doctor.

Wow, they're beautiful." Harvey said speaking for the first time since the Doctor walked into the room.

"That they are." Mike replied.

"Alright, I will get you some print-outs." Dr. Flemington said. As she went to lift the wand up from Mike's stomach, she noticed something for the first time. Putting the wand back onto Mike's stomach, Harvey asked "Is everything alright?" looking very concerned and Mike starting to form tears in his eyes as he thought that something was wrong.

"Yeah it's just something that I had missed. If you look here, you will see that we were looking at the twins, but as I move the wand a little bit, you see a third baby." Dr. Flemington said to Harvey and Mike.

"What do you mean; I thought that there were only two embryos." Harvey asked, starting to get a little worried that they had missed another baby.

"Yes that is true. It would seem as one of the embryos turned out to be twins. So you boys are now expecting triplets. One identical set of twins, and another baby. So now Mike since you are having triplets, I defiantly want you to go onto paternity leave now. Closer to your due date I will probably put you on bed rest. I also want you to come in every week. So, any questions?" Dr. Flemington asked them.

"Yeah, just one. For Mike's paternity leave. Does he need to stay at the house, or can he still come with me to work and sit on my couch? When I'm at work, I really don't want Mike stuck at our apartment all by himself. In case something happens to him or the babies." Harvey asked the doctor.

"Yes, that would be fine. Just remember, the point of the early paternity leave is so that Mike won't get stressed out. If he can relax in your office and be completely stress free, I don't see any reason that he wouldn't be able to stay there with you during his paternity leave." Dr. Flemington said to both Harvey and Mike.

Mike just breathed in a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to spend his whole paternity leave in his and Harvey's condo.

Handing Mike a towel to clean himself off with Dr. Flemington asked them "is there anything else you have questions on."

Looking over at Mike, who just shook his head, Harvey replied "No, I think we're good."

"Alright then, when you check out make sure that you make an appointment for next week." Dr. Flemington told them as they started to walk out of the examination room.

**At the Park**

Harvey knew from the moment he laid eyes on Mike that he would marry him one day. Now that the two of them are expectant fathers of triplets, Harvey knew that it was time to ask Mike to marry him. So Harvey decided that they would take a trip through the park. With the ring in his pocket, Harvey decided he would ask Mike to marry him at the fountain.

After they got their lunch and as they approached the fountain Mike saw that Harvey was starting to get nervous. Wanting to know what was bothering him, Mike asked Harvey, "Hey Harv, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mike, as a matter of fact, I will be perfect after I ask you this question. You see, Mike, ever since I first met you, I could tell that there was something special between us. When we started dating I knew that we would be together forever, and now we are having children together." Dropping to one knee, Harvey took Mike by the hand. "So Mike, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Harvey asked Mike with doubt in his voice, as if Mike would reject him; tears coming into his eyes.

Starting to really cry, Mike dropped to the ground and pulled Harvey into a kiss. When the kiss was over, Mike started to shout in the middle of the park. "YES, YES, YES, I will marry you, Harvey!"

Together they stood up and Harvey put the engagement ring onto Mike finger and a ring to match Mike's onto his own finger.

As they walked out of the park, they had that look on their face that said 'Just Engaged'.

**In The Car**

"Where are we going now Harvey? Because I really wanted to go baby furniture shopping. I mean we need to get a start on the shopping, because you know the statics Harvey. Multiples are often born early. I really don't want to go to into labor and have nothing to put the babies in when we bring them home." Mike said starting to get really nervous.

"Don't worry, Mike. I promise you that the nursery will be done by the time you hit the seven month mark. Now if you really want to go and look for baby furniture and get an idea of what you want the nursery to look like, that's fine with me. But when we are done I thought that we could go to the office and let Jessica know that you are now on Paternity leave, and tell Donna that the twins are now triplets and give her an ultra sound picture. But if you get hungry after we're done with the shopping, we can stop for something to eat, then go to the office and from there we can head home. Sound like a plan, Mike?"

"Sounds great, Harvey." Mike said, all excited that they were going to start shopping for their babies' furniture.

Coming out of the furniture store holding hands, Harvey says to Mike. "Well, since we have all of the babies' furniture ordered, we can now go and tell Donna the good news, and then tell Jessica that you are on paternity leave, effective immediately."

"Sounds good. Then we can head home and cuddle up together," Mike said with a smile.

And together they head off to tell Donna and Jessica the good news.

**Pearson and Hardman**

Walking off the elevator and towards Donna's desk, they got the picture out and ready to show her. Harvey said "Hey Donna, we are back from the doctor's office and got some good news for you."

"Well, what is it?" Donna asked.

Mike handed her the picture and said "Well, see for yourself, Donna."

"Oh my God! There are three babies here! Congratulations boys." Donna said to them.

"Thanks, we are now on are way to Jessica to tell her the good news, and that I'm now on paternity leave, then we are going home. See you tomorrow, Donna." Mike informed the ecstatic redhead.

**Jessica's Office**

"Well, Harvey, Mike, what can I do for you boys today?" Jessica asked.

"Two things, one, Mike is pregnant with triplets, and two, Mike is now on paternity leave. His doctor said that Mike can do his paternity leave inside my office, that way if anything goes wrong someone is there to help him." Harvey said to Jessica.

"Congrats boys, and Harvey, I have no problem with Mike staying in your office during his paternity leave. Just make sure you make it clear to Louis that Mike is unavailable to him as per his doctor's orders. Otherwise he'll never leave him alone." Jessica said to them.

"Thank you, Jessica, and that is a good idea. we don't need him pestering Mike even he's trying to keep his stress levels down. I'll make sure to speak with him personally first thing in the morning." Harvey says as they leave her office and head home.

_**End of the chapter. Thank you to my beta for all her hard work. Sorry for the wait. Please review. Follow me on Facebook – Gibbsgirl Caffery.**_


End file.
